The Vic Is Where The Heart Is
by xLaurenmx
Summary: Goes back a year when Kat was pregnant with twins. Imagine Kat and Alfie are still the Queen Vic landlords. Jean Slater is back with news. But how is the rest of the family going to take it? It's all going down in the precious pub the Moons call home.
1. Chapter 1

August 2014.

"How's the food preparation going, Jean?" Kat asked her beloved relative, who was busy slicing away in the Queen Vic kitchen.

"Yes, yes almost done! All is good!" Jean said with a smile as she waved her hands in mid air.

"You know you don't need to help… I know you're not staying for long," Kat told her, stepping a few steps away from the fridge.

"It's alright Kat! I miss you and all this! And besides I'd do anything to help you out" Jean said as she pointed at her 8 month pregnant belly.

Kat smiled and turned to leave, but stopped again, "It's nice to have you and Lily back, Jean," she said with a smile and left. Jean smiled back, but was still worrying about the fact she was yet to tell Kat and Alfie the real reason she came back.

…

"Any chance of getting served?" a punter at the bar asked.

"Pint love yeah?" Kat greeted him as she stepped behind the bar. She took a glass but soon made a face, "oh… we're out… Alfie!" she called.

"Alright, I'm here! Just slipped out to the loo," Alfie said as he stepped behind the bar.

"Barrel needs changin'" Kat told him.

"Right, I'll do it… and I thought I told you, no bar work for you," Alfie called from down the hall on his way to the barrel store.

"Well someone needs to serve the punters!" Kat yelled back.

"so are you gonna get me a drink or what? I've been here ages!" Cora moaned, seated across the bar.

"Well Cora since you asked so nicely," Kat added sarcastically and faked a smile.

"Gin and tonic please Kat," Cora faked a smile back.

…

Later on in the afternoon, the famous pub on Albert Square calmed down a bit. Kat was putting clean glasses away, when Alfie hugged her from behind and whispered in her ear, "you should take it easy and rest you know,"

"Alfie I'm fine… I used to manage this place when I was pregnant with Tommy, didn't I?" Kat said as she turned to face him.

"Yeah but this time it's different, ain't it? You are not carrying one moon, but two little moons in there…" Alfie said as he touched her belly.

"Alright… come here," Kat said as she took her hand and led him down the hall away from the bar, "I'm not going upstairs unless you come with me," Kat said with a seductive smile.

"What? What about the pub?" Alfie asked confused.

"Tracey and Nan can manage…" Kat added as she leaned in to whisper something in his ear.

"Are you sure?" Alfie asked her back, as he took a lock of hair out of her eyes.

"It's not gonna hurt the babies if that's what you're worried about," Kat told him, "come on," she added as she nudged his shirt.

"I know that but Kat, you're past 8 months now, maybe you feel uncomfortable, I dunno…" Alfie still wasn't sure about Kat's suggestion.

"Exactly, I'm pregnant, hormonal and I want my man right now," Kat said before she hurriedly leaned in for passionate kiss.

Alfie broke it off, "right okay… upstairs now!" he told her as she turned around to go upstairs.

"I can't run up the stairs like we used to…" she told him as she walked up the stairs slowly.

"Yeah and I can't carry you either, you must weigh as much as an elephant by now," Alfie teased, behind her.

"You should shut up if you wanna get something from me!" Kat told her husband as she reached her bedroom door.

…

The next morning, Kat slept in. She was the last one to wake up and enter the kitchen, to find Mo and Alfie seated at the table and Jean flipping sausages from the pan to clean plates.

"ooh what's all this?" Kat said as she held her belly and sat down.

"Cheers Jean… that looks lovely…" Alfie said as he smiled at his sausage, bacon and beans. Mo just started digging in her plate without saying a word.

"Ooh nothing special, just my way of saying thank you for letting me stay…" Jean said with a smile, as she brought a plate over for Kat.

"Oh no thanks Jean," Kat said as she put her hand over her mouth.

"Kat you alright?" Mo asked her granddaughter.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just having one of those… tightenings… like those false labour alarms I had when I was gonna have Tommy…" Kat said, "what do they call 'em again?" as she held her belly.

"Wait, do you wanna go to the hospital?" Alfie stopped eating.

"No you muppet, it comes and goes, it stopped now… and I only felt another one last night… they're not regular Alfie…" Kat explained, "can I have a coffee instead please Jean?"

"Yeah sure, I'll make you one…" Jean said with a smile as she hurriedly stood up from the round table to serve Kat.

"So for karaoke night tonight, I was thinking of giving away a free bag of crisps with every two pints… how's that for promotion during happy hour?" Alfie said as he finished eating.

Kat made a face, "and you think punters are gonna buy an extra pint, just for a packet of free crisps?"

"You gotta use your brains, Alfie!" Mo butted in.

"how about we do a raffle?" Kat suggested, "you know.. sell raffle tickets and the winner gets a bottle of wine and champagne,"

"Hmm.. or I could call Ian and arrange a prize dinner at the Beale's! see? Sorted!" Alfie said with a smile on his face.

"And you think Ian is gonna give you a special discount, is he?" Kat made a face.

"I'll arrange something, you just count on me, yeah?!" Alfie said as he stood up and kissed his wife on her forehead before leaving the kitchen.

"Can I trust him?" Kat asked sarcastically as she looked at Mo and Jean.

"Yeah I think it's a nice prize!" Jean smiled from across the table.

"Yeah if you like Ian's cheap food and tacky wine, it is!" Kat said before she took a sip of coffee.

"But the idea of winning will encourage the people to buy tickets and that's what you want at the end of the day, isn't it? Ah Stacey is gonna feel home again, she missed all this!" Jean said as she took a bite of toast.

"Stacey?!" Mo asked confused. Kat looked up.

Jean stopped eating, "well yes I meant to tell you… Stacey might be coming home…"

"What?!" Kat asked confused.

 ** _To be continued..._**

 ** _I do appreciate all your reviews and opinions. Thanks x_**


	2. Chapter 2

"Right I'll go defrost the burgers for tonight then, shall I?" Jean said as she stepped down the stairs with Kat and Mo following, before she headed to the Queen Vic kitchen.

"Tommy, be a good boy at nursery, yeah?" Kat told her little boy, as he walked up and hugged his mum… well… more hugging her bump which made Kat feel guilty that she couldn't kneel down and hug him back.

"Come on kids," Mo told both Tommy and Lily.

"Nan wait… Lily don't I get a hug?" Lily without a word rushed to aunty Kat and hugged her tight. Kat didn't want Lily to be left out, just because her mum wasn't around.

Kat walked down the hall to the bar, to see Alfie on a step ladder hanging up streamers against the wall.

"Hey beautiful," Alfie said with a smile as Kat appeared. Kat walked around the bar to meet Alfie on the other side.

"Listen, I called Ian and he gave me a dinner for twenty quid… it'll basically cover two pizzas and a cheap bottle of wine but it's a good bargain, ain't it?" Alfie said as he stepped down from the step ladder, "Ha, what do you think?" Alfie asked Kat with a smile, observing the decorated pub.

"Yeah it's great… listen…" Kat pulled him closer and started to whisper, "Jean told us why she's really here…"

"Well she just came to visit, ain't she?" Alfie added.

"Well yeah but to tell us news… it's Stacey… apparently she made an appeal and if she wins it, she'll be back any minute," Kat whispered quickly, in order to not let Jean overhear them talking.

"What?! And how's that going to work for us, aye? The twins will be here soon…" Alfie whispered.

"Alfie what are you saying? You don't want her here? Stacey is my family… Do you want me to chuck her out? And besides she could help us out with the Vic, I can't do much as it is!" Kat whispered.

"yeah okay, we don't know when she'll be back anyway, let's take it one step at a time… and you have to take it easier alright?" Alfie said as she pulled her in for a hug.

…

"Wow Kat, didn't think this lot of people would turn up tonight! Seriously, I don't know what will happen to this place without you and Alfie…" Bianca chatted to her best friend across the bar.

"Yeah Alfie loves it so much here… what am I gonna get ya?" Kat asked her.

"Vodka and tonic please… and make it a double!" Bianca said with a smile.

"Cheers darlin'" Kat replied as Bianca handed over the money.

"How long am I going to tell you, to sit down, aye?" Alfie told his wife as he walked behind her.

"Alfie I'm fine, stop fussing…" Kat insisted.

"You know you're so lucky Kat… having a bloke like Alfie looking after you all the time… he's something special" Bianca commented as Alfie left Kat's side.

"More like a right idiot you mean… he's always fussing over me these last couple of days, he can't leave me out of his sight… I'm going to the loo every five minutes lately, yeah? And he has to ask what's wrong every time!" Kat told Bianca as she leaned across the bar.

"He's just being cautious Kat… I bet he's excited to meet these two aye?" Bianca asked.

"Excited? That's an understatement!" Kat replied as they both burst out laughing.

"Okay people, may I have your attention please!" Alfie shouted through the microphone from the other end of the Vic to draw attention, "welcome to the Queen Vic 2014 kareoke night! And may I remind you, our lovely assistant is going round selling raffle tickets… you could be in the chance of winning a dinner for two at Beale's! so make sure you try your luck… Yes right… I have the list of those who subscribed to sing a song... but first… alright I know I'm no singer, but I'd like to kick off this karaoke by dedicating this song to my beautiful wife and mother to my children… this one's for you Kat…" Alfie winked at Kat as he finished his speech.

Kat widened her eyes as the music started.

' _My love… there's only you in my life… the only thing that's right…_

And that's when everyone started cheering.

 _My first love… you're every breath that I take, you're every step I make…_

 _And I… I want to share all my love with you… no one else will do…_

Alfie, holding a portable microphone, walked and approached Kat behind the bar.

 _and your eyes they tell me how much you care… oh yes… you will always be… my endless love….'_

Loud cheering filled the Vic as Alfie ended his song.

"Aw come here you soppy git!" Kat told him as she pulled him in for a passionate kiss. As soon as she pulled away, she removed lipstick off his lips as usual.

"Aw aren't they cutest couple ever? You'll never find anyone like Alfie…" Bianca commented before she sipped her drink.

"Yeah there is… Fat Elvis satisfies my needs!" Mo commented, behind the bar.

Bianca made a face. "Cheers nan, too much information!" Kat added, in the middle of Whitney's voice singing along to ' _I will survive'_

"Hi Darlin'.. the usual love yeah?" Kat greeted a punter. She opened the mini fridge and realized they were out of bottles.

"Sorry love, we're out of cold ones…" Kat told him. She served him something else while she looked for Alfie to tell him to load the fridge. But she saw he was busy serving food as well and decided to do it herself.

She made it to the barrel store and saw the boxes she needed. She knelt down and tried to pick it up but she was finding it difficult. In the meantime, the store door opened and someone walked in. Kat turned around but turned again and had to look twice.

"you should've said you needed some help," a familiar voice said.

"Stacey!" Kat exclaimed as she looked at her surprised to see her out of prison.

 _ **Duff Duff**_

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **Thanks for your feedback so far! reviews are appreciated x**_


	3. Chapter 3

"oh my God it really is you!" Kat exclaimed as she ran up to her and hugged her tight.

"I missed you," Stacey said with a smile as they broke off their hug.

"I missed you 'n all," Kat replied, who couldn't stop smiling, "your mum told us you'd be back, but I wasn't expecting you so soon!"

"Yeah I came out this afternoon… but I took a train to Brighton, I didn't know if it was best to visit you… but Ollie said mum was here so I came straight here… I couldn't wait to see Lily…" Stacey explained, wearing only a plain grey top and jeans and nothing more than a gym bag.

"Yeah she's sleeping with Tommy upstairs… I'll sneak you up, I don't want to ruin Alfie's big night," Kat told her slowly.

"Yeah was gonna ask... what's all that racket coming from the pub?" Stacey asked.

"Alfie's karaoke night… he's been planning it for days, come on let's go upstairs… he won't mind anyway, he's always going on about how I shouldn't be behind the bar in my condition!" Kat ranted.

"Yeah you're massive now… you must drop any minute!" Stacey added.

"Cheers Stac, scare me a bit more will ya!" Kat joked. Stacey let out a giggle.

Kat opened the door leading to the pub, observing the area.

"Coast is clear, hurry up, I'll be behind ya!" Kat whispered to Stacey as she made a run to the stairs. Kat followed her up slowly, until she was the first few steps up, she heard Alfie "where are you off to darling?"

Kat turned around surprised, luckily Stacey had already made it to the top, "Hey, I'm gonna have a lie down, you'll manage without me right?"

"Yeah, I'm about to draw the winning raffle ticket… I'll catch you later," Alfie winked at his wife and walked into the barrel store.

Kat made her way upstairs and met Stacey in the hall.

"Go have a look at her in there… you can sleep in the spare room with Jean and move Lilly in with you if you like," Kat whispered.

"No it's alright, I don't wanna wake her… I'll just check up on her and let her sleep the night," Stacey said before she walked into the kids' room.

"Right okay, I'll go get you some bedding," Kat told her as she approached the spare room.

Stacey later met Kat in the spare room to see two single beds.

"Your mum is gonna go mental when she walks iIn and sees you sleeping in here," Kat said smiling until it faded and she clutched her belly, "oooh…"

"Kat you alright," Stacey asked concerned.

"Yeah I've been having those false contractions all day… it's gone now," Kat said as she proceeded normally.

"Listen Kat, I don't want to be of any burden for you or Alfie…" Stacey started to explain.

"Stacey no, you rest, stay the night and we'll talk in the morning… I'm really happy to have you with us again," Kat smiled, "I'll go get you a clean set of pj's of mine… a pair I can't fit in now," she joked.

…

Kat was getting ready for bed, when Alfie walked into their bedroom.

"Hey darling… locked up everything downstairs?" Kat asked her husband as she buttoned her pj's.

"Yeah, I loaded all the glasses in the dishwasher and we'll wash 'em in the morning… I'm knackered…" Alfie said as he took his shirt and jeans off.

"Right… so who won the raffle then?" Kat asked curiously as she sat on her side of the bed.

"Denise... which is a bit ironic, aye? Considering the prize," Alfie joked, after putting on his west ham shirt, and climbed into bed.

"Right… listen Alfie I need to tell you something… but tell me you won't be mad…" Kat pleaded. She had enough of lying to him, and she wasn't going to on this one.

"sweetheart what's wrong?" Alfie asked Kat, lying against the pillows.

"It's Stacey… she's sleeping in the spare room…" Kat uttered. She thought she's just come out and say it.

"Whaatt?!" Alfie asked with a look of astonishment. He hurriedly got out of bed again.

"Alfie what are you doin'?" Kat asked him as she stood up again, "what did you expect me to, ask her to leave again?!"

"When did she turn up?!" Alfie asked, almost furiously.

"I was in the pub and went to get more beer from the barrel store, and she walked in there… she wasn't ready to face the Vic so I took her upstairs… I just told Jean when I came out of the bathroom…" Kat explained with her folded arms, "I don't see the problem, Alfie… she is my family… who else do I have left, aye? Apart from Nan? Zoe's in Spain and I haven't seen Dad or Lynne or Little Mo in ages! And what would you do if this was Spencer we're talking about?!" Kat tried to raise her voice but didn't want to wake everyone up.

"It's not that I don't want her… but you're gonna be diggin' deep in nappies soon and the last thing you need is dealing with more Stacey drama!" Alfie said in a low tone as he paced around the room.

Their door soon opened and in walked Stacey which apparently overheard everything.

"Hey sorry to barge in but I couldn't help listening… Alfie the last thing I want is to be in the way for you 'n Kat… it's just for tonight, tomorrow morning I'll go look for flats I promise…" Stacey explained as she stood in the doorway.

"Don't be daft, you don't need to do that, you can stay here as long as you like…" Kat told Stacey, then turned to Alfie, "ain't that right Alfie?"

Alfie didn't respond, "Alfie, tell her that it's okay to stay with us!" Kat told him, then turned to Stacey, "you can even have your old job at the pub back! And we can split the bills!" Kat was getting a bit over-excited.

"Alfie we're gonna need all the help we can get…" Kat tried to persuade him slowly.

"Yeah… it's alright I suppose…" Alfie uttered.

"Stacey, go to sleep yeah… we'll wake up to another day and everything will be better in the morning," Kat gestured Stacey to walk outside.

"I'm sorry Kat," Stacey added.

"You have nothing to be sorry for darling…" Kat told her cousin as she hugged her and closed the door when she left.

"You're unbelievable!" Kat uttered as she slipped into bed.

Alfie joined her on the other side, "Kat it's not that I don't want her here… but you know how she can be like…" Alfie tried to explain, looking over her shoulder.

"All she can do, is help us, yeah? Let's face it, we're gonna need all the help we can get… we can't say no to an extra pair of hands, how are we going to manage? The pub, the twins… it's too much Alfie…" Kat said as she turned to face him.

"We will find a way, for now just focus on these two yeah? A lot of stress is no good for ya…" Alfie said as he kissed her forehead.

 _ **More to come!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Alfie was the first to wake up. He stood in the kitchen, staring out of the window, sipping tea from his favourite Westham mug, when Stacey soon joined him.

"Alfie… about yesterday…" she began.

Alfie turned around, "No Stacey, I should apologise about yesterday… I was a right muppet… but Jean dropped the bombshell on us yesterday and we didn't expect to see you back so soon… you can stay here as long as you like and even have your barmaid job back if you still want it…" Alfie explained.

"Thanks Alfie… the last thing I wanted was to come between you and Kat," Stacey added, "can I have a coffee?" she asked politely.

"Yeah course you can! Help yourself darlin'" Alfie replied as he sat down.

"Oh I had to wake up before Nan hogs the bathroom," Kat moaned as she walked into the kitchen, "I am having these babies soon… I couldn't close my eyes last night… Alfie make me a coffee please?" she smiled at her husband.

"You alright, Stace?" Kat asked Stacey across the table.

"Yeah, everything's alright," Stacey replied as she nodded at Kat.

But just as she was going to say something else about her conversation with Alfie, Jean walked into the kitchen. Kat eyed Stacey not to say anything in front of Jean, given her condition.

"Oh Mo locked herself in the bathroom again!" Jean moaned as she sat down.

"Told ya we have to wake up early," Kat added as Alfie handed her the coffee, "cheers" she added.

"Mum is Lily still asleep? I'm gonna go wake her up, I can't wait to kiss her smiling face!" Stacey said excited before she stood up and left the kitchen.

"It's good that she's out aye? Living her life without troubles and worries…" Jean blabbed about.

Kat looked at Alfie. "She's gonna stay with us Jean… Stacey said she wanted to stay in Walford…" Alfie told Jean, across the table.

Jean paused for a bit, "yeah it's alright! She's not a little girl anymore… she doesn't have to come back with me… It's great…" Jean uttered.

Mo walked into the kitchen, "ooh no breakfast today?" Mo said as she saw no pans on the stove.

"coffee it is…" Alfie uttered.

Tommy walked into the kitchen, and made a run to Alfie, "hey buddy!" he told him as he picked him up and sat him down on his lap.

Stacey followed holding Lilly, "she missed mummy didn't she?" she smiled at her daughter, before she sat down at the table.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot, Kat I won't be able to take the kids to nursery today… I have the morning planned with Fat Elvis!" Mo said, as she took her coffee to the table.

"Oh do you now?! Don't you think it's about time we met this Fat Elvis?" Kat uttered, seated beside Mo.

"When the time is right, you will," Mo added. Alfie stood up to make Tommy breakfast.

"Listen Kat, I want to spend the day with Lily at the park but I'll still take Tommy to nursery if you like…" Stacey told Kat from across the table.

"No it's alright… well Tommy can skip nursery today and we can go to the park together… I won't be able to spend time with this little man when the babies are here," Kat said as she patted Tommy's head.

"Okay then… but I do need a few clothes…" Stacey said.

"No problem, I'll give you something of mine for today..." Kat added.

"So Stacey… what was it like being inside? Missed this did ya?" Mo butted in.

"Nan!" Kat snapped.

"yeah mostly Lily…" Stacey added as she kissed Lily's forehead.

"Here you go Tommy," Alfie told his son, as he placed a plate of sandwich in front of him, sitting beside his mum "I'm going to have a shower and clean the pub" he said before he left the kitchen.

"Right so Tommy, if you eat all of that we'll go to the park with aunty Stacey and Lily," Kat told her son as she bent down a little to look at him.

"Yeah mum, you should come 'n all," Stacey told Jean.

"Well… I was leaving for Brighton today…" Jean uttered.

"What? So soon?" Stacey asked in despair.

"Well Ollie is back home on his own... and I've missed him these few days I've been here…" Jean replied.

"right, well can't you come with us, and then leave later?" Stacey pleaded.

"well okay I suppose I can stay a few more hours," Jean said with a smile.

…

"Open my wardrobe, see if there's anything that you like and fits ya… mind you… I did put on a bit weight since the last time you were here so I did go up a size…" Kat told Stacey as they walked into Kat and Alfie's bedroom.

"Cheers," Stacey said as she opened Kat's wardrobe.

"look what Jean got me from Brighton…" Kat told Stacey as she showed her two white baby grows with a little teddy on them, "cute ain't they? I'm gonna take 'em to hospital with me to bring them home in 'em!"

"Aww they're adorable… do you know what you're having?" Stacey asked Kat as she continued to rummage against Kat's clothes.

"No… if it was for me, I'd known but Alfie wanted it to be a surprise so we decided to wait… but I reckon it'll be boys…" Kat added as she folded the baby clothes and put them in her hospital bag.

"How can you tell?" Stacey asked.

"Just a feeling...Not that I was expecting anything from Jean... but I do need double the stuff I had for Tommy… and I don't really have any new-born clothes of Tommy because of what happened…" Kat said.

"Yeah mum told me…" Stacey added slowly, remembering the time Jean was telling her all about Kat's baby swap. She knew Kat wasn't comfortable with the subject so she decided to change it.

"oooooh ain't you kinky? You wear this stuff?" Stacey said with a laugh as she took out a black and red corset.

"yeah Alfie loves a little bit of treat once in a while… but I can't remember the last time I wore that!" Kat said with a smile, while she kept making the bed.

"ooh can I borrow these?" Stacey asked as she took out a plain black top and leather skirt.

Kat looked up, "yeah go on… ahh that skirt… nothing ever fits anymore, im always in these maternity dresses…"

"cheers. aww don't worry, you'll be back in your pre-baby body in no time!" Stacey said before she turned to leave.

"Stacey.. you are alright ain't ya? about facing the Square again and all that? Listen take your time, if you wanna stay in, im not gonna stop ya," Kat told her cousin.

"No it's alright… it's time to move on…" Stacey replied before she left the room.

…

Kat, Stacey, Jean and the kids all enjoyed themselves on a bench at the park and bought some fish and chips to top it all off. But it was time for Jean to go. She just finished putting her two bags in the cab when she turned to say her goodbyes.

"we'll miss you Jean, come and visit whenever you like, yeah?" Kat told Jean as she hugged her, with the cab waiting in front of the Vic.

"Aww thanks Kat… you take care of yourself yeah?" Jean said as she broke off the hug.

"and you…" Kat added.

"Bye Mum… we'll miss you," Stacey said as she hugged her mum tight.

"Bye Lily, do I get a hug?" Jean asked as she knelt down to hug Lily.

"Bye," Kat and Stacey waved goodbye as Jean got into the cab and drove away.

…

"mummy, can we buy sweets?" Lily tugged Stacey's skirt, as all of them stood in front of the Vic.

"Oh okay… but we'll eat them after lunch yeah?" Stacey smiled at her daughter, then turned to Kat, "I'll take Tommy for ya as well, so you could rest.. I'll be at the Minute Mart I won't be long… come on Tommy…" she ended as she took Tommy's hand.

"Be good yeah?" Kat told them, before they walked off.

Kat went to open the front door of the Vic but found it was still locked, which she found odd, considering it was almost one in the afternoon.

"Sorry we're closed!" Alfie yelled from inside.

"Alfie, it's me!" Kat yelled from the other side. The door soon opened by Alfie and she walked in.

"Don't you take your keys?" Alfie told her as he closed the door behind her.

"How should I know the pub would still be closed by now? How come? And what are you doing?" Kat asked as she saw him blowing up balloons.

Alfie took a bit of time to bring his breath back, "well I spent half of the morning, cleaning up the mess that was left yesterday, cleared up the karaoke set and everything, then Phil dropped by,"

"What did he want?" Kat said as she folded her arms across her chest.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**We're still in the first few weeks of August, however certain events concerning other characters may or may have not happened in other times in actual Eastenders but for the purpose of this fic, have been changed a bit.**_

"He wanted to organise a few drinks for his engagement to Sharon with the place decorated and all that so I didn't have time to open yet!" Alfie explained.

"What?! They own a bar Alfie! why do we have to put up with that family?!" Kat moaned.

"Maybe he didn't want to end up serving drinks at his own party Kat… and besides… more money for us aye?" Alfie added.

"by the way… how did you get on with Stacey? You must have told her something…" Kat asked Alfie.

"yeah about that…" Alfie muttered as he walked towards Kat, "I've been thinking about what you said and you were right… I told her she can stay as long as she likes and… she could have her old job back…" Alfie added.

"I knew I could change your mind" Kat said with a smile, as she wrapped her hands around his waist, "come here, I haven't kissed your face today yet," she smiled as she reached to her husband's lips.

…

Stacey walked down the stairs to the pub, ready to face the music. Kat followed her down.

"You ready? Just be yourself, yeah? You have got nothing to be scared of," Kat told her as they reached the landing in front of the barrel store.

"Yeah I'm not, but I'm feeling a bit awkward facing the Mitchells on my first day back," Stacey said nervously as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Stace, you're gonna have to face them at one point if you're gonna live here, ain't ya? You shouldn't be scared of them, you've turned yourself in and done your sentence, you have got nothing to be ashamed of" Kat explained as she held Stacey by her shoulders.

Stacey nodded, "yeah alright… come on," she added with confidence, as she led her way to the pub with Kat following.

"Ayeee, look at my gorgeous barmaid!" Alfie exclaimed as he saw Stacey stepping up behind the bar.

"Excuse me, I thought _I_ was your gorgeous barmaid!" Kat commented as she took her husband by the waist.

"Well yeah second gorgeous barmaid," Alfie joked as he gave Kat a quick kiss on the lips and walked across the bar to serve the punters.

"So you're out then?" Phil Mitchell asked, who was seated across the bar.

"yeah," Stacey uttered as she avoided eye contact and continued to put clean glasses in place.

"Yeah, I've seen her at the minute mart earlier… the Kat Moon signature look suits you by the way," Shirley commented as she eyed Stacey's leopard print top.

Stacey smiled at Shirley, "yeah she gave it to me… just till I get back on my feet n all that… what can I get ya?"

"Oh sorry, who invited you?" Sharon, seated beside Phil, rudely asked Shirley.

"This is my local and I'm paying for my drinks, so I can do what I want thank you very much!" Shirley wasn't afraid to reply back, "shot of vodka please Stacey,"

"May I have your attention please!" Phil announced as he raised his voice and his glass, "thank you all for coming… I'd like to make a toast... to my beautiful fiancée Sharon…"

"To Sharon," voices echoed throughout the pub.

Shirley rolled her eyes at the moment and took her shot all down in one, before she stood up and left.

Moving over to the other side of the bar, Kat was busy pulling pints.

"Any chance of getting another drink round here?!" drunk Roxy told Kat from across the bar, "make it a large vodka and tonic!"

"Don't you think you've had enough?!" Kat commented as she saw the state Roxy was in.

"just get me the drink Kat… and let me enjoy one off Phil…" Roxy added.

Kat made Roxy her drink and handed it to her.

"Ohhh…" Kat commented as she held her big bump and closed her eyes for a second.

"Darlin' you alright?" Alfie asked her as he moved behind her, "I told you over 'n over, didn't I? you shouldn't be working down here,"

"I'm fine Alfie," Kat told him as she stood up straight again.

Alfie knelt down to Kat's bump, "hey Bert & Ernie, this is daddy calling… you have one stubborn mummy, do you know that?" Alfie joked around.

Kat pulled him up, "Alfie these babies have been in there since last November, I think they know their mum inside out by now," Kat joked before she let out a little giggle.

"So they've been in there long enough to know what a complete slapper their mum is… and how they were conceived on someone else's wedding night…" Roxy commented before she took down another gulp of drink.

Alfie and Kat's smiles soon faded, "Roxy why don't you go and do one, yeah?!" Kat yelled at Roxy's face.

"You're picking on my sister again?!" a familiar person told Kat and Alfie, stood behind Roxy. Roxy turned around.

"Ronnie! You're back!" Roxy said as she hurriedly stood up, trying to keep steady and hugged her sister.

"Oh if it isn't little Miss Perfect…" Kat uttered, so that only Alfie can hear.

Phil turned around, "Hey Ronnie… come on have a drink, drinks are on me… Alfie get Ronnie whatever she wants,"

"No…. um…. I'm not drinking…" Ronnie commented, as she stood by the bar in a white baggy summer dress.

"That's not the Ronnie I know… wait a minute…" Roxy commented as something rung a bell in her head.

Ronnie smiled and pulled her dress back to reveal a very tiny bump.

"aww, how many weeks along are you?!" Roxy asked, smiling.

"just past 14 weeks… I've just started showing…" Ronnie said with a smile.

Kat, who overheard the whole thing added, "Well it's good you'll be nowhere near my babies this time round," straight to Ronnie's face.

"Kat!" Alfie snapped. Ronnie just stood there, looking everywhere else but at Kat or Alfie.

"Ugh, I'm going upstairs to have a lie down, I've had enough of this," Kat uttered as she headed upstairs.

"Sorry Ronnie… it's just hormones… you know what it's like…" Alfie rushed his way out of it to serve more people.

…

Kat decided to have a lie down on the sofa. She was well past an hour when a sharp pain across her abdomen woke her up.

"Ohh…" she moaned as she held her bump. She also realized that this lasted way longer than the last one.

She lay back again and turned on her side to try and sleep again until she felt like she had wet herself.

"Oh no…" she uttered. She got up in hope of making her way to the bathroom until she felt another contraction and had to bend down again.

"Alfie!" she called, but to no avail. "Alfie!" but all she could hear were voices and music going on in the background.

Tommy walked into the living room when he heard his mum, shouting. Tommy and Lily were supposed to be down for a late afternoon nap.

"mummy…" Tommy uttered.

"Tommy…" Kat's face lit up when she saw him, "come here… listen to mummy carefully alright…. Go downstairs slowly and get daddy alright? Tell him mummy's in pain… ohh…." She explained before another contraction. She knew she didn't have much hope with a four year-old delivering a message like that but at that crucial moment, she used all the help she could get.

Tommy went downstairs as he was told. Alfie was getting crisps from the boxes by the stairs, when he noticed Tommy.

"Hey buddy, what are you doing down here on your own aye?" Alfie asked him as he picked him up and went to give the customer his crisps.

"Mummy…" Tommy uttered.

"Yeah alright, we'll go to mummy," Alfie told him as he left the bar to head upstairs.

"Alfie!" he heard Kat's cries from upstairs.

 ** _Duff Duff.._**

 ** _To be continued..._**


	6. Chapter 6

"Look at you behind the bar again!" Mo exclaimed as she walked into the Vic and spotted Stacey behind the bar.

"Yeah, it feels like I never left! How was your day?" Stacey asked her nan, as Mo sat down on a bar stool.

"Not as fun as I thought it would be… but nothing a large vodka and tonic can't sort out… pass me a glass, will ya?" Mo ordered Stacey as she sat waited to be served, "n where's Alfie?"

"Yeah I dunno… he was here 10 minutes ago, I could do with an extra pair of hands," Stacey replied, as she handed her nan the glass, free of charge obviously.

"Maybe he rushed off for a fumble with Kat…" Mo commented.

"Nan! She's pregnant… plus with a pub full of people, I don't think so…" Stacey told her nan.

"It won't be their first time, you know," Mo added.

Stacey made a face until she heard Alfie yelling from upstairs.

"Alfie! what's wrong? I could really use a hand down here!" Stacey told him as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Forget the pub Stacey, it's Kat! I think… I think she's in labour!" Alfie said in a hurry from the top of the stairs.

"What? You think? What am I supposed to do… I can't leave the pub…" Stacey felt torn.

"Stacey, I'm no expert on giving birth alright? I'm not good at these things," Alfie said quickly.

"Alfie!" Stacey heard Kat's cries for help from downstairs.

"Comin' darlin'!" Alfie replied back, as he rushed to her side, ignoring Stacey.

Stacey rushed back behind the bar, "Nan! Listen, Alfie said he thinks Kat's in labour, would you go and give 'em a hand? I'll stay down here, I can't chuck everyone out of the pub!" Stacey explained in a rush.

"Oh this is happening again…" Mo muttered as she got off the bar stool and headed upstairs.

…

"Alfie!" Mo yelled as she reached the landing at the top of the stairs.

"Mo we're in here!" Alfie recognized her voice.

Mo rushed into the living room to see Kat on all fours on the floor, lying against the sofa.

"She's in labour then?" Mo asked, as she knelt down beside Kat.

"Yeah she's been having them contractions…" Alfie said panicky.

"and you sat there, looking at her instead of taking her to hospital!" Mo yelled at Alfie, "Kat darlin', when was the last one?" Mo asked Kat as she rubbed her back.

"I dunno… a few minutes ago… and no, I'm not going to hospital in that poxy Capri!" Kat said as she held her bump.

"Uh sorry, that happens to be a 1985 classic Ford you know darlin'!" Alfie joked.

"Oh god I swear Alfie, when I'm on my feet, I'm gonna punch you in-" Kat said furiously, rubbing her belly in pain, but Mo cut her off.

"Alfie just shut up and call that bleedin' ambulance!" Mo yelled at Alfie.

Mo turned to face Kat again, "Kat, why don't we move to the bedroom aye? When you're ready in between contractions?"

"I gave birth to Tommy on the cellar floor Nan, I think I can do living room!" Kat yelled.

"Alright, alright… and how come the contractions are so close now?" Mo tried to understand why they didn't call an ambulance earlier.

"I've been having them light ones all day, but I didn't think they were real… aghhh…." Kat moaned, still on her knees leaning on the sofa.

"So why didn't you say something then?" Mo asked.

"Because last time I did, you lot thought I was faking the whole thing!" Kat yelled at Mo's face.

Alfie walked in holding the phone, "right, ambulance is on its way…" he added.

"It took you long enough…" Kat uttered.

"Kat, let's pull your drawers down darlin' see what's going on…" Mo encouraged Kat to turn to lie on her back.

"Oh it hurts Nan!" Kat cried.

"This is where I stop watching…" Alfie muttered as he put a hand over his face.

"Alfie just get your backside over here and hold her hand!" Mo yelled at Alfie, as she took Kat's knickers off. Alfie hurriedly walked over to Kat's side and sat down beside her.

"Come on kat, not long till we see the little moons now aye?" Alfie told her as he held her hand, "what can you see Mo?"

"I can't see anything!" Mo replied.

"What?!" Kat cried.

"What.. what does that mean?!" Alfie was clueless when it came to human anatomy let alone childbirth.

"It means that since I can't see the head yet, you've got a bit more time on your hands to wait for the ambulance!" Mo explained, sat in front of Kat.

"and how's that good?!" Alfie snapped.

"for her it's not, but for me it is, because I won't be the one responsible to deliver these babies!" Mo added.

"cheers nan…oh my god, it hurts like hell!" Kat moaned, "oh here comes another one!"

"Just breathe Kat, breathe!" Mo said to calm her down.

"Where's Tommy and Lily?!" Kat asked in between breaths.

That suddenly rung a bell. He remembered letting Tommy in his room and forgot all about him.

"Yeah they're in Tommy's room, it's all good… just give me one second will you?" Alfie said as he left Kat's side.

…

Alfie rushed to Tommy's room to see him and Lily playing with toys quietly.

"Hey buddy, come on, let's go with aunty Stacey .. you too Lily, come on!" Alfie said as he led the kids down to the pub.

"Stacey! Mind the kids for me will ya? Ambulance is on its way, Kat will give birth soon!" Alfie said in a rush as he rushed back upstairs without giving Stacey a chance to reply.

Stacey tried to bear with him in a moment like this. She looked around the pub, "Whitney!" she called as she walked towards her.

"Hi Stacey," Whitney greeted Stacey.

"Listen you don't mind, watching the kids for me, do ya? I have to take care of the bar and Kat's giving birth upstairs," Stacey blurted out.

"Oh… okay yeah sure of course," Whitney agreed.

…

Paramedics walked into the pub and approached the bar and Stacey. Everyone stopped what they were doing when they saw them.

"Hi, we were told someone's in labour here? Are we in the right place? Queen Vic Albert Square?" one paramedic asked Stacey.

"Yeah, yeah she's upstairs, go ahead…" Stacey told them as she walked around the bar and showed them the way.

 ** _Not a very good duff duff but yeah.. to be continued..._**

 ** _all reviews are appreciated x_**


	7. Chapter 7

"Breathe Kat, just breathe yeah? And try to stay calm…" Alfie tried to calm Kat down as he sat on the floor beside her, with one arm around her shoulder and holding her hand with the other.

"Stay Calm?! I am doing this without drugs Alfie!" Kat replied furiously, as she let go of his hand and tried to move on her side until another contraction stopped her and she remained as she was. Mo just sat in front of her waiting for something to happen.

"I know darling," Alfie told her, as he grabbed her hand again, "but we'll do this together, aye? Like we did with Tommy?"

" _We_ did this! Yeah right, do you wanna switch places?!" Kat yelled, "and don't touch me!" she shrugged his hand off again, "aghhhhh…." She cried.

Alfie let go with lost hope, "what am I supposed to do aye?" he told Mo.

"Why don't you go get some warm blankets? These babies look like they're not gonna wait for that poxy ambulance," Mo said, as she took a look at Kat again.

"I'm scared Nan, I didn't want to have these babies at home…It just can't happen again!" Kat cried.

"Trust me darlin', it ain't gonna happen this time!" Mo tried reassuring her.

Alfie stood up but just as he was going to head out of the living room door, he was faced by paramedics, "finally!" he uttered as he forgot the blankets and rushed to Kat's side.

"Right, what's her name?" a female paramedic knelt down beside Kat.

"Kat, Kat Moon," Alfie replied.

"Okay, Kat, I'm Laura and I'm here to help you alright? May I examine you?" the paramedic asked politely.

"Just get on with it!" Kat yelled.

…

Stacey made a face, as she heard Kat's loud cries all the way from upstairs.

"It's like becoming a habit aye, Kat giving birth in the Vic?" Billy Mitchell told Stacey, before he took a sip of beer.

"Trust me, it'll be her last!" Stacey replied as she pulled a pint.

"I'm not surprised at that, considering Alfie was firing blanks up till a year ago… unless you know it's not Alfie… I mean what proof do we have that these are Alfie's babies anyway?!" Roxy blabbed about before she drank the last of her vodka.

"Oh Roxy, shut up will ya?" Stacey snapped, "could one of you take her home?!" Stacey asked one of the Mitchells in front of the bar.

"You should see if this one is in a fit state himself," Sharon replied, pointing at Phil next to her who was a little bit tipsy, "come on Phil, let's go home,"

"Yeah alright," Phil said as he stood up from the bar stool and nearly fell over, "oh… Ronnie we'll meet you back at the house yeah?"

"Come on," Sharon told him as she held him and walked with him out of the pub.

"Roxy that's enough, let's go home!" Ronnie told her sister as she took the glass out of her hands and put it down.

"No!" Roxy yelled as she shrugged Ronnie's hand off her arm.

"I don't know what you're trying to prove by being like this!" Ronnie yelled as she stood by her sister.

"It's called having fun! You should try it sometime… " Roxy yelled at Ronnie's face, "Tracey get me another one please!" Roxy asked Tracey as she ignored her sister.

"Oh I give up! But im not gonna leave you here, am I? Tracey get me an orange juice please," Ronnie asked politely as she sat on a stool beside Roxy.

…

"Right okay, one last push Kat… you're nearly there," Laura instructed Kat. Alfie was by Kat's side the whole time while Mo stepped aside and sat in the armchair.

Kat did as she was told and with a little more effort, she delivered a beautiful baby boy.

"Oh it's a little boy Kat, we've got a little boy!" Alfie exclaimed with joy, almost burst into tears. But the expression soon changed when Laura the paramedic handed the baby over to her colleague.

"Wait, what's going on?" Alfie asked, worried.

"There's something wrong with him, why isn't he crying?!" Kat asked worried as she sat up to try and see what was going on, but was soon stopped by more pain.

"Okay Kat, we're just getting his breathing sorted but trust me your boy is in safe hands, now you focus on baby number 2 alright?" Laura tried to calm her down.

"I can't do this…" Kat cried as she held her belly.

"Yes you can, you're halfway through, come on, you're nearing the end…" Laura reassured her.

In the meantime, loud baby cries filled the room. Mo smiled, Alfie could finally breathe and Kat was about to bring baby number 2 into this world.

…

"I just can't believe this Alfie," Kat said crying, as she held baby number 2 in her arms, while Alfie sat by her side holding baby number 1.

"Our two little miracles, aye?" Alfie said looking at both twins.

"Yeah… this one nearly gave me a heart attack though," Kat said as she looked over to the baby in Alfie's arms.

"and this one already showed us who's boss… nearly cried the house down and he's barely been here 5 minutes," Alfie joked about the second twin.

Kat just burst out laughing, "Darling you were brilliant," Alfie said as he kissed his wife's forehead, then Kat tilted her head up and met Alfie's lips.

"Sorry to interrupt, we're ready to get you moved... we are going to need some help with the stairs though," Laura explained.

…

Stacey went to grab a bag of crisps by the stairs when she saw all those people coming down the stairs. One paramedic rushed in through with a wheelchair for Kat to sit in. Obviously it was hard to get Kat down them stairs but they managed.

"Aw, what's the verdict then?" Stacey asked Alfie smiling, who was holding one baby and Mo the other.

"Two boys," Mo said as she gave the baby to Kat to hold.

"Aw they're lovely!" Stacey uttered, "come here you!" she told Kat in the wheelchair, as she kissed her forehead.

"cheers Stace," Kat said smiling.

…

"oh god you know what this place needs? Some music!" drunk Roxy said as she stood up and was about to head to the jukebox until Ronnie took hold of her.

"Right that's enough, we're going home whether you like it or not!" Ronnie snapped and didn't let go of her this time.

"Raise your glasses everyone," Stacey said as she rushed behind the bar and rang the pub bell, "two boys!"

Everyone in the pub uttered a sweet 'aw' as they cheered.

Roxy, Ronnie like everyone else stopped amongst the cheering and watched Kat being wheeled out of the Vic holding a baby, Alfie following her holding the other.

Roxy's face fell while her eyes started swelling up, "Come on … let's go home…" Ronnie told her slowly as she led her out of the pub from the side door.

 ** _Reviews are appreciated!_**

 ** _Next time: Kat and the twins are coming home while Alfie has a surprise for Kat. Stay tuned!_**


	8. Chapter 8

Mo was sat on a bar stool, she had just finished blowing up the last blue balloon.

"Alfie, do we need to blow up more balloons? We've got balloons upstairs, behind the bar, at the door... where else do you want 'em in the pub's kitchen?" Mo said, almost out of breath.

"Don't be daft Mo… not the kitchen, but maybe the barrel store," Alfie joked, as he stood on a step ladder and hung a big blue banner which read 'welcome home' above the Queen Vic main door.

"and why all this for aye? Its two babies coming home, not the bleedin' Queen!" Mo snapped. She was tired from all that blowing up balloons, and let's face it, with her age and breath it was tough.

"These babies are more important than the Queen Mo, these are our little miracles," Alfie told his nana-in-law as he stepped down from the ladder.

"so what time Kat's due home then?" Mo asked as she stood up from her stool.

"a bit after noon… that leaves me with a bit of time before that to toast the twins… we got lots to celebrate for Mo!" Alfie said as he walked behind the bar.

"Yeah who would turn down free drinks?" Mo added sarcastically, as she headed upstairs.

Alfie started loading the till with cash, preparing to open, when his mobile started ringing in his pocket, ringing the same lousy signature ringtone he had for ages.

"Oh hello… yeah it's Alfie… yeah that's great… perfect… I'll be waiting…." Alfie talked through the phone before he smiled and hung up.

…

"come on Billy… here have some more…" Alfie told Billy across the bar as he poured his mate more champagne.

"Not really sure Alfie…" Billy replied.

Alfie, surprised that Billy turned down free drinks added, "come on, this calls for a celebration, my boys are coming home!" Alfie said excited.

"Come on everyone, come and get your free bubbly!" Alfie raised his voice to be heard by everyone in the Vic.

"Alfie dear, congratulations!" Pam Corker told Alfie as she approached the bar.

"Thanks Pam," Alfie told her, as he poured her some champagne.

"so which one looks more like you then?" Pam asked, smiling before she took a sip.

"Well, we haven't even gave them proper names yet, you have to see if I can distinguish between them first!" Alfie replied. Pam let out a little giggle.

…

"This is great, my twins' first day home and I have to sneak into my own home through the barrel store to get in," Kat ranted as she got out of the Capri, parked outside the Vic.

"Oh come on Kat, I organized a few drinks to welcome you guys home, the least you could do is walk through the Vic," Alfie told her as he helped her take out the twins from the back seat.

"Right, so I'll walk into a pub full of people and walk straight upstairs, shall I?" Kat told him as she slammed the car door, "If I walk in with 'em, everyone is gonna stop by breathing over them and I'm really not in the mood to talk to anyone," Kat argued as she picked up one baby's carry seat and headed to the back door. Alfie followed her with baby no.2.

"Oh and by the way, you should be thinking of getting a new car? That poxy Capri is no car for Tommy and two car seats in the back…" Kat told him, as she walked into the barrel store.

"Yeah alright darling, anything else you want?" Alfie replied sarcastically as he followed her up the stairs.

…

"I'm knackered already," Kat said as she finished giving the twins their bottle and sat down on the armchair across the room.

"Aw they're lovely Kat," Stacey said as she sat down on the sofa beside them and looked over them both.

"Yeah course they are, but I'm still not over what they put me through two days ago…" Kat sighed.

"Aw was the birth that bad? I remember when I had my Lil... it was painful obviously, but I felt alright straight after," Stacey told Kat from across the room.

In the meantime, Mo walked into the room, with Tommy, "Look Tommy, say hello to your brothers," she told him as she led him to the sofa and sat him down on her lap.

"Yeah first one was alright, but the second one… they had to stitch me up a little bit on the outside… I can't even close my legs properly, it feels like a nightmare down there," Kat told Stacey as she held her head with her hand, leaning against the sofa arm.

Stacey couldn't help but smile a little bit, "Poor Alfie, then…"

"Well tough! If it's 6 weeks we gotta wait, then 6 weeks it is then!" Kat said, making a point.

"Don't think you've ever gone 6 weeks keeping your hands off each other!" Mo jumped in.

"Nan!" Stacey snapped at Mo, before giving out a little giggle.

"Not in front of Tommy, will ya?" Kat told her, "come on Tommy, let's go have a bath aye?" she told her son as she took his hand and was about to walk out of the room.

"Uh darling, not so fast," Alfie stopped her at the living room door.

"What do you want this time?" Kat asked him as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I've got a surprise for ya," Alfie said with a smile as he moved out of the doorway to make room.

"Missed me, have ya?" Charlie Slater said as he appeared through the door.

"Oh my god, Dad, come here!" Kat said with a smile, as she pulled him in for great hug.

"Room for two more?" Kat heard a familiar voice in the room.

She let go of Charlie's embrace to see Lynne and Little Mo in the room.

Kat gave out a little giggle, "course there is, come here!" she told them as she hugged them both at once.

 ** _to be continued..._**


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh it's nice seeing you again, Kat," Lynne told her sister, as they broke off the hug.

"Yeah I missed you 'n all…" Kat replied with a big smile on her face, "So this was your idea then?" Kat said turning to Alfie, standing in the doorway.

"Yeah well Charlie told me he wanted to come and visit and you were still in hospital, so I thought we all keep it a surprise till you come back with the babies!" Alfie said as he walked up to Kat and hugged her by the shoulders.

"These are the little miracles then?" Little Mo exclaimed as she walked over to the sofa and saw the twins lying in their seats.

"Yeah and this one is a little miracle as well, aren't ya buddy? Look at how much you've grown!" Charlie told Tommy, who stood by his mum, tugging at her pants.

Kat picked him up, "Tommy, this is granddad, he was last here when you was a baby!" she told to her son.

"I'm really sorry Kat about what happened… you know… I'm still not over it," Charlie told Kat.

"It's alright Dad, it's over! It's a clean slate! I mean look at me, I've got Tommy, new-born twins, a husband who can't keep me out of his sight," she giggled at the last bit.

"Oh Stacey, look at you aye!" Charlie exclaimed as he saw Stacey across the room, "and is that…?" he added.

"Yeah she is… Lily, this is uncle Charlie!" Stacey told her daughter, sitting on her lap.

"Oh look at this aye? All the family all together…" Charlie said as he found a place on the sofa and sat down.

"There's someone missing though…" Kat said as her face fell.

"You know Kat, we did ask Zoe to come but… she got caught up with work she said…" Charlie explained.

"Is she still in Spain?" Kat asked curiously.

"Yeah, she's got a decent job, a nice bloke… she's not a little girl anymore, I can't tell her what to do," Charlie said slowly.

"Yeah it's alright…" Kat muttered, trying to hide her true feelings.

"I'll go stick the kettle on, yeah?" Mo butted in, trying to change the subject.

"They're lovely Kat… can I hold 'em?" Lynne asked politely, as she looked over the twins.

"Yeah go on," Kat replied.

"Aw…" Lynne said as she picked up one of the boys," so what's this one's name then?" she asked.

"Well this one," Kat said pointing at Alfie, "starting calling them Bert & Ernie since we found out we were having 'em," Kat said sitting in an armchair with Alfie sitting on the arm.

"Aw Bert & Ernie… it's cute though… it really suits them!" Little Mo added, as she smiled.

"It is temporary though… just until we get proper names," Kat added.

"You know mine would've been ten years old by now," Lynne said looking at the baby.

Kat immediately knew what Lynne was referring to.

"Well… everything happens for a reason aye? Maybe it was a sign, that you should've broke it off with Gary earlier," Kat replied, trying to console her sister.

"Kat!" Charlie butted in.

"It's true dad! She didn't deserve someone like him! Always cheated on her! She was too good for him!" Kat added.

"Oh right, like Alfie is too good for you, aye? But I don't see him chucking you out for good!" Lynne raised her voice.

"Excuse me!" Kat made a face.

"Girls, just stop it!" Little Mo butted in.

"3-month affair? Are you for real? Yeah Nan told us… but good old Alfie accepts you back with open arms… and you got the pub, the marriage, three beautiful kids…. And what do I got?" Lynne said furiously, as she placed the baby back in his seat.

"Lynne stop… please…" Charlie added.

"Oh yeah always taking her side, she always was Daddy's little girl, wasn't she?" Lynne said as she stood up and stormed out of the room.

"Lynne wait!" Kat said as she ran after her.

"Right, who wants tea then?" Mo asked, awkwardly as she placed the tray on the coffee table, who just witnessed the whole argument from the doorway.

…

Lynne rushed into the kitchen.

Kat followed her in and closed the door behind her.

"I'm sorry Kat… I shouldn't have said that…" Lynne said as she wiped a tear off her cheek, "and you're right… I've given Gary loads of chances, I should've dumped him sooner…" she added, as she leaned against the sink.

"Don't think life has been all rosy for me after you left… just because I'm with Alfie now…" Kat told her as she stood in front of her with her arms across her chest, "that affair… it's the biggest thing I regret doing… I don't why I did it… Alfie chucked me out, he could barely look at me… we've spent a year apart, no job, no husband… then Roxy Mitchell moved in, he got her name above the door, got engaged… I thought I lost everything Lynne, it's like my world came falling down…" Kat explained.

"Yeah but Alfie came running after you in the end, didn't he?" Lynne asked.

"Yeah… he couldn't deny his feelings anymore until his wedding to Roxy… he came running after me at the airport trying to stop me leaving to Ibiza… I think we got banned from Southend after that!" Kat said as they both burst out giggling.

Kat took a step towards her sister, "Lynne, everyone makes mistakes yeah? But everyone deserves a second chance… even you,"

"Thanks Kat," Lynne uttered as she moved in for a hug, "we should better get in there, I missed Nan's tea!" Lynne added.

…

"Right, Tommy's asleep, the twins are down as well… hopefully we'll manage to get 2 hours straight," Kat said as she took her slippers off and got into bed. Alfie did the same.

"Ah it feels so good, being myself again!" Kat said as she turned to face Alfie.

"Oh yes, I could finally hug you properly again! Come here," Alfie said as he pulled her closer underneath the covers and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Thanks for today… hopefully they'll visit a bit more now," Kat told Alfie, facing each other.

"Yeah it's alright, anything to see you happy…" Alfie replied as he stroked her hair out of her eyes.

"Oh and about the names… I think we should get them registered tomorrow," Kat suggested.

"What? Bert & Ernie?!" Alfie said as his eyes lit up.

"Yeah I got used to it now I suppose, Little Mo was right, it does suit them ain't it?" Kat added.

"Albert & Ernest it is then! Oh and I was thinking while we're there… well it's not only birth certificates they do there…" Alfie said looking Kat in the eyes.

"Oh… I know what you're thinking… well yeah why not become Mrs Moon again?" Kat said with a smile.

"You'll always be Mrs Alfie Moon," Alfie said before he leaned for a passionate kiss. But Kat soon broke it off.

"Ah- 6 weeks, the midwife said…" Kat warned him.

"Well okay… I could always do this," he said as he tickled her a little bit before she burst out giggling.

"Shhh, you're gonna wake the twins," Kat whispered.

"and a bit of this," he said as he gave her little kisses on her lips. Kat pulled him in for more until Ernie started crying.

"and you better get used to this…" Kat said as she broke it off again.

"Yeah alright, I'll go," Alfie said with a smile after kissing Kat on her forehead and got out of bed.

 _ **Thanks for reading! X**_


End file.
